everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique Peau d'Âne
Angelique Peau d'Âne is the daughter of Donkeyskin from the story of Donkeyskin. Due to recent conficts within her story, she has become Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Angelique is of the timid but happy-go-lucky sort. She is rather shy around others and is a good listener, but she honestly won't shut up once you get her talking. One of her main goals at all times is to make sure the people around her are having a good time. She quite enjoys cooking and baking, and while she's very bad at it, this fact doesn't often leave her discouraged. She accepts criticism for what it is, though she doesn't always seem to register when she is being criticized, particularly when it comes to her cooking. Angelique is very sensitive to unfair treatment, though she tends to turn to sadness rather than anger. Angelique is rather easily frightened and holds great fear for all of the school's Royal villains- and some of the particularly scary Rebel villains, though Angelique wouldn't like to admit it. She can't bake to save her life and is blissfully unaware of how badly she's made a particular batch until it's already out of the oven(or set on fire). Angelique is very determined but has poor business skills, often looking to her own employees for business advice. Her areas of expertise are Gemometry and Talegebra. Appearance Angelique is slightly chubby and stands at the height of 5'3". Her skin, while naturally tan, is a bit darker on her arms and face in comparison to the rest of her body due to sun exposure. She has wide, dark brown eyes. Her chestnut hair is rather wavy and falls to her mid-waist, though it's usually concealed by the hood of her donkey-skin and tied into a low ponytail. Fairytale: Donkeyskin Can be found here . How Does Angelique Fit Into It? Angelique has, in effect, already lived out a good portion of her story. Her mother died from illness when Angelique was twelve. A year ago, Angelique's father became obsessed with her, just like in the story. Angelique was given three dresses and an enchanted donkeyskin by her father until Angelique finally ran away, soon finding herself at Ever After High. Angelique was excited for her destiny, as she felt like she deserved a happy ending after what she'd had to endure. After the sudden change of her future love interest discovered early in the year, however, Angelique only continues to act like a Royal because of pressure from her father and others. Relationships Family Angelique was always kept somewhat distant from her mother so that her mother's death wouldn't faze her too much. Nonetheless, it still put her in a state of grief for a good while. She was closer to her father than her mother, though she began to shy away from him once he started acting out his part of the tale, though he assured her beforehand that he meant no harm and was only acting that way to help her reach her happily ever after. Friends Angelique has formed a close-knit trio with fellow princesses Myrtellie Sprigs and Antonia Hakan. The three girls are always there for each other and don't hesitate to defend one another, no matter how shy or scared the defender may feel. Romance Angelique has always been saving herself for her destined prince. However, with said prince's demise and the role being taken by his sister Emerald Château, Angelique is hesitantly open and looking for love. She doesn't mind Emerald being a female so much as she just doesn't want to end up with a princess who only wants to marry her for her kingdom and power. Pet Angelique has a mulitcolored calico cat by the name of Akof. His name is an acronym for "All-Kinds-of-Furs". Outfits Signature The most prominent piece of Angelique's ensemble is a donkey-skin hooded cloak that obscures part of her face at times and falls a few inches below her knees in the back. While it can be described as 'greasy' in appearance, the skin is always rather clean and usually smells faintly of shampoo. Under the cloak is a simple, dark brown dress with subtle orange cupcake patterns etched into the below-knee-length skirt. She also wears gray legging socks, and on her feet are a pair of orange flats with three silver buckles resembling small cupcakes. Her fingers are usually the host of a wide variety of custom-made rings. Legacy Day TBD Thromecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Angelique's name is of French origin and means "angelic". Her surname, Peau d'Âne, is the original French name of Donkeyskin. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Donkeyskin Category:Roybels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Princesses